The Septs of Inishowen
='Pre-1200 A.D.'= The Inishowen Peninsula of Co. Donegal was originally part of the Kingdom of Tirowen (Tyrone) and ruled by Cinel Eoghain septs (descendants of Eoghain, or Owen, a son of Nial 'of the Nine Hostages.' It was divided into three smaller kingdoms, Aileach, Carraig Brachaidhe and An Bhreadach. The O Duibhiorma sept, whose name was commonly misanglicised to "MacDermott," were Kings of An Bhreadach. The O Maolfabhails (MacFall) were Kings of Carraig Brachaidhe (related septs were the O Bruadairs, the O Coinnes and the O hOgains of Telach oge). Towering in importance over these two smaller kingdoms was the Kingdom of Aileach, held by the descendants of Nial Glundubh, the MacLochlainns and the Ua Neills, who ruled the North of Ireland. To the South of the Inishowen Peninsula lay the Kingdoms of Tir Eanna and Mag Itha, also held by septs of the Cinel Eoghain. The rest of present-day Donegal was held by various septs of the Cineal Chonaill, including the O'Donnells, Lords of Tirconnell, the O'Boyles, O'Gallaghers, O'Doughertys and the branches of the MacSweeneys. K'ings of Carraig Brachaidhe' O Maolfabhail (O'Mullfall, MacFall) Clann Fhearghusa (& Cenel Coelbad) Seated at Carrickabraghey (on the Isle of Doagh, parish of Clonmany) 'Kings of An Breadhach' O Duibhiorma (O'Dwyorma, MacDermott) The Rights of O'Neill also mention an O Heanna as one of the three chieftains of Inishowen. 'The Rights of O'Neill' The household of O Neill in Inis Eoghain is made free. And three chieftains were left over them: O Heanna, and he was given as estate from Tarbh Chinn Chasla to Tumog Eich I Eanna (where she died), a horse's run; the estate of O Maolfhabhaill, from Tumog Eich I Eanna to Allta Gorma entering the Breadach; the estate of O Duibhdhiorma, a horse's run from Allta Gorma to Ard An Chro. 'Kings of Aileach' MacLochlainn (McLaughlin) Ua Neill (O'Neill) Clann Neill (descendants of Neill Glundubh, s. of Aedh Finnlaith) Clann Domnall (descendants of Domnall, s. Aedh Finnlaith) =Post-1200 A.D.= By 1241 A.D., the O'Neills had achieved the leadership of the Cinel Eoghainn, having defeated the MacLochlainns in the Battle of Caim Eirge of that year. In the late 13th century, the Normans occupied the Inishowen Peninsula and had completed their fortress at Greencastle by 1305. In 1333, they suddenly withdrew from Inishowen, leaving a political vacuum in the area, which was soon filled by the O'Dougherties (formerly Lords of Ard Miodhar) as sublords to the O'Donnell kings of Tirconnell, who are first named "lords of Inishowen" in the Annals of Ulster in 1342. The Peninsula was thereafter divided into two regions, Sliocht Brian and Sliocht Donnell, named after different branches of the O'Dougherty sept. 'Lords of Inishowen' O Dochartaigh (O'Dougherty) After the O'Doughertys, four lesser septs are named in the State Papers as holding positions of importance in the peninsula. These septs are: The Mac Daibheid and MacAilins (according to the O'Clery genealogies, both the MacDavids and the MacAilins were desendents of Eachmarcaigh oig son of Eacmharaigh sronmhaoil O Dochartaigh; but their pedigrees are not traced in the manuscript; they were probably Scottish gallowlgass septs instead. Clan Laughlin (MacLochlainn) O'Brollaghan (O'Brillaghan - O Brolchain)